


Three is a magical number

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie have feelings for each other still, I have no heart to write a sad Nina so don't worry about that, M/M, Making Out, Nina being Nina, One Shot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Some shenanigans happen in a dressing room after a show where Nina, Vanjie, and Brooke are booked.





	Three is a magical number

Nina pulled her fake eyelashes out with a sigh. They were done for the night in what had been an amazing show. She had been booked with Vanjie and Brooke, two of her favorite people to work with, and it had been full of energy, laughter and familiarity. On the other side of the small dressing room, Vanjie was taking off her drag in silence, for once. It wouldn’t last long, but Nina didn’t mind her constant flow of words anyways. Brooke had finished the process a few minutes ago and wasn’t in the room, although she couldn’t have left yet since all of her bags were still there.

Nina finished wiping off her make-up and went to sit on the couch that was against the back wall of the room, separating the two rows of vanity stations. She took her bra, shoes, pads, and stockings off, changing into boys clothes from the waist down.

“Hey Vanjie, could you unlace my corset?”

“Sure thing, mama,” answered Vanessa, who was practically ready too, except she was shirtless and was probably still gonna do something to her hair. She sat on the couch and Nina turned her back to her, breathing in relief as she felt the corset loosen up. Normally, this would be one of the first things she would get rid of, but since they were alone she didn’t want to bother her friend until it was absolutely necessary. “Where did Brooke Lynn go?” Vanjie asked, sounding casual, but Nina knew better.

“I don’t know. Maybe she went to the bathroom or something. Her things are still here, she didn’t leave, don’t worry.”

“I don’t care if she leaves,” responded Vanessa with an edge that betrayed her words. She had finished with Nina’s corset, who thanked her, took it off, threw it in the general direction of her things and turned to face her.

“I know you still care about each other and that it’s complicated. But you know you can have whoever you want, right?” said Nina, her heart melting at the subtle tears Vanjie was trying to blink away. “You’re so gorgeous and so charming, everybody who meets you loves you, and not only the Drag Race fans, every single person. You’re so special, Vanj, you truly deserve the world.”

Vanjie kissed her. Nina was shocked but immediately kissed back. That was not where she was going with this, but she wasn’t about to turn this down either. She just wanted Vanessa to feel better because she knew touring with Brooke was taking a toll on her, but oh well. Vanjie was hot and kind and her tongue was in Nina’s mouth and wow.

The door opened, and Nina pulled back to see a puzzled Brooke standing there. Shit! The last thing she wanted was to jeopardize her relationship with any of them. There was a moment of silence where the three of them just stood still, not knowing what to say. Nina noticed a smile stretching the corner of Brooke’s mouth.

“Were you guys making out?” asked Brooke as if she couldn’t believe it. Nina broke in laughter, unable to hold it back. Vanessa was next, and soon all three were giggling like mad. Brooke stayed with her hand on the doorknob as their laughs died down but not their smiles. “Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just want to grab my stuff and I'll be gone.”

“Hum, what about you join us?” said Vanessa, sounding uncertain but never taking her eyes off Brooke. Their smiles faltered, giving place to a palpable tension. Nina found herself glancing between the two of them like in a tennis match. _Please say yes_ , she found herself wishing.

Finally, Brooke took a step forward and closed the door behind her, still looking at Vanessa, who shuffled on the couch to open a space between her and Nina that Brooke Lynn soon sat down to occupy. She finally set eyes on Nina then, who felt like she was in a wet dream herself and still hadn’t moved one bit, afraid it would burst the bubble.

“You okay with that?” Brooke asked her, her voice already lower than usual. Nina responded by leaning down and kissing her. Brooke’s lips were familiar, even though not half as much as Nina wished.

Brooke pulled back and turned to kiss Vanjie, keeping a hand on Nina’s neck. She watched, unabashedly, as Vanjie’s tongue licked into Brooke’s mouth and her hand caressed her chest firmly through her t-shirt. Nina reached out to do the same.

When they pulled back, Vanjie leaned over Brooke to kiss Nina again, while the blonde sucked on Nina’s neck and her hand caressed Vanessa’s exposed back. They kept alternating between kissing mouths and necks and collarbones. It was insanely hot and Nina was already starting to wonder about the logistics of the three of them fucking on this couch. When their mouths and hands started going lower and venture to nipples and navels, Brooke pushed both of them back.

“Let’s go to the hotel. Right now,” said Brooke breathless. Vanjie nodded, pecked her lips and then Nina’s and rushed to pack her things. Nina looked at Brooke unsure, fearing that the journey to a room would dim the fire going inside of the three of them and both Brooke and Vanjie would remember Nina wasn’t actually a part of this.

“All of us?” she asked quietly, hoping that Brooke would understand all the meaning behind it.

“Yes,” responded Brooke with certainty, cupping Nina’s face with both of her hands and kissing her senseless for a few seconds. Nina believed her.

“Get your stuff, lovebirds,” said Vanessa, throwing Nina’s purple wig at them, making them part and laugh. “You ain’t leaving me here with no blue balls.”

So they did, and left, and got to Brooke’s room to continue. Much to Nina’s surprise, they didn’t forget about her, didn’t get too involved in each other to leave her aside. It was good, and fun, and probably a one-time thing. They weren’t drunk which was a blessing in itself, and Nina wasn’t in her feelings about it when she left for her own room, leaving the couple with the excuse that the bed was not that big and the hope that the two fools would take the opportunity and talk things out in the morning.

She almost couldn’t believe it happened, hoped against hope it would happen again. But what she really hoped for was that it helped Vanjie be less possessive, helped both of them be less insecure, gave them the push to start working on things again. She really, really wanted them to be happy, and if that granted Nina some mind-blowing sex on the way, well… wouldn’t that be magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm still gonna update my Nina-centric fic, even though not many people seem to be interested in that haha, but this idea just worked its way out of me. 
> 
> Leave a comment, it makes me happy <3


End file.
